A device of this type is already known, in which the transport channel formed by two belts has a serpentine shape, which moves as a whole in the transport direction. (EP 873 951 B1). In this known device, the containers are offset laterally as they enter the transfer station. They pass through the transfer station unchanged and are then deposited in an offset manner onto the discharge conveyor. The area in which this known device is used is limited essentially to containers with a basically cylindrical shape. The production costs are also high because of the belts, which must be actuated by special cams of various shapes.
In another known device for spreading containers apart, the containers are pushed by a single-track feed conveyor between the expanding, funnel-like guide railings of a multi-track discharge conveyor (DE 101 32 531 A1). To increase the back-pressure, two oppositely driven belts, which can be operated at variable speed, are located exclusively in the area of the feed conveyor. This known device is also limited essentially to cylindrical objects and has a very complicated design.